Ety
Ety Monomaki (物巻 エティ) is a character implied to appear in Myouyo Project. She is the witch of words and one of the few characters confirmed to be deceased. Appearance Ety has pale skin with cream colored hair, which resembles scrolls of paper and sheets at the bangs. She wears a cream and beige coat, with brown boots. Over this, she wears a beige scarf with red writing on it, along with a similarly matching witch hat. On top of the witch hat is a flame, though it doesn't appear to burn the hat. She carries a large brown crooked staff with a red orb on one end, with the opposite end shaved down to function as a pencil. She also has red eyes and wears round red glasses. She is one of the few characters to have white highlights in the middle of her eyes. In log artwork, it is implied she wears a beige turtleneck sweater and black or dark brown leggings under her coat. Personality Ety is described as being cocky and overconfident. Often ignoring warnings and advice others give her, such as not capturing a dragon familiar. She is also described as being strong and hard-working, with her ambitions set to become a powerful sorceress. Background Of what little has been shown of Ety so far, her backstory can be pieced together. Ety attended a school for witches, along with Vielchen, and was taught by the teacher Hanyou Majo. Presumably she graduated and went on to capture many familiars. Though it is unknown how long she was a full-time witch for, as one of her own familiars, Tarakona, ended up eating Ety's head one day. Since then her familiars are said to wander aimlessly, though Stolas wishes to avenge her. Between all of this, it is also stated she was rivals with Callalily. Relationships Ety is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Stolas Stolas is said to be Ety's starting familiar and most loyal companion. Though not much else is known about their relationship. It is said he wants to avenge her death and holds a grudge against Tarakona for it. Tarakona Tarakona is Ety's third main familiar and a dragon. From artwork, the two seem quite close, with romantic feelings being implied between the two, particularly from Ety. Most of Tarakona's wardrobe is said to be things Ety picked out for her to wear, including her usual seifuku outfit and a bunny girl outfit. Ety's wishes for a dragon familiar were "moe", "a lesbian", "cute" and "big boobs", and was excited to find Tarakona met all of these requirements. It is unknown how Ety, if she exists now as an undead entity such as a ghost, would feel about Tarakona after her death. Socrates Socrates is Ety's second main familiar and a bat. Though nothing else yet is known about their relationship. Vielchen Mannheim Ety and Vielchen attended the same witches school when they were younger. Not much is known about their relationship, though its implied Ety feels uncomfortable by Vielchen's presence, likely due to her strange behaviors, such as showing gross bugs to her. Callalily Callalily is said to be Ety's rival. Though not much is known about this rivalry or relationship. Hanyou Majo Hanyou Majo was Ety's teacher back when she attended a witches school. Ety seemingly ignored their warning to not catch dragons as familiars. Not much else is known. Kaede Ety is seen summoning Kaede in one drawing, though it's unknown if Kaede is her familiar. Quotes * "That sign can't stop me because I can't read!" - Ety ignoring warnings about dragons * "I want a dragon. Also cute. With big boobs. And a moe lesbian." - Ety in a doodle * "Here. It's cute." - Ety giving Tarakona her seifuku outfit * "'''NICE'-DA!"'' - Ety after finding a cute moe lesbian with big boobs dragon Trivia * Ety's name may come from the word ety'mology'', meaning the study of words. * Her surname, Monomaki, when read literally means "scroll object", likely referring to her scarf and hat. ** The use of the kanji mono (物), may come from the word monogatari, meaning "story". ** For unknown reasons, her surname is spelt using entirely katakana on Uchinokomato.me. * Ety's birthday is the '''23rd of April. ** This is also the date for World Book Day, likely intentionally. * Ety's favorite food is oatmeal. * Ety's favorite animal is the dragon. * Ety uses the Japanese personal pronoun jibun (自分). * Ety was stated to be rather short in a deleted tweet. * It's implied Ety may have a fondness for bunny suits and seifuku. Gallery 362a480e5be43d9bd8f9134da2f0c816.png 7deee435f4e870c06293495ccf496444.png 62434b57c6d987c9ac59e6c1d243194d.png 75b8b24e10368210da6bc1640906cdbb.png 65efc4f0fbd749c66c7c3c7ac1a30802.png c8df32de748b325a12af330978513bf9.png 97869238e96589be3c191e44676c7ad4.png|Ety dressed as Sekibanki from Touhou Project 7634e3a68940ddc502fb5ddc5a48d017.png Weirdo.png Witches2.png Omake-ety.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/ety.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113934 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Witches Category:Myouyo project Category:Dead